The Day the world stood still One shot series
by lifelovechocolate
Summary: I have decided to make it one shots series to cover a few other of bonds associates and how they feel and to continue James journey without Q
1. I lost another operative

M's eye view...

I remember the day well, it was a cold and windy british winter day as Q and Bond where on the hunt for the missing missile blue prints on a laptop in some god forsaking part of London. everything was going well until i heard an almighty bang in my ear piece as if someone had fired a shot.

"Bond, respond" I said with authority

"We have an operative down, I repeat we have an operative down. Q's been shot in the chest and we need medical assistance Now, what is the ETA" Bond said frantically as he tried to stem the flow of blood pouring out of Q's chest.

My heart started to beat faster as I heard these words come off his lips yet i kept my cool and calm way about me as i responded to him, yet it was hiding the fear I was feeling the same fear I felt when I almost lost Bond during the skyfall incident.

"Five minutes Bond, keep it together" I told Bond in a calm assured way hiding my fear and worry I would lose another operative inside the space of a month

I could hear James' frantic words to Q to try and keep him awake, to focus on him. I knew those two where lovers but i didn't know the depth of there love until Bond invited me out for dinner at his house, Q made a lovely roast beef dinner with all the trimmings. they where in there element together, as any loving couple should..

Now I was hearing in my ear piece, the potential dismantling of that loving couple though an evil doers bullet.

"Bond, I can hear the ambulance. Can you see it?" I asked

"Yes, but Q is in dire straits" Bond answered, between gasping breaths of despair.

There was a few long minutes between the time Bond said the ambulance arrived and when bond spoke the words I dreaded to hear. The ambulance arrived too late to save Q.

"Q's Dead, he died in my arms and there was no way I could have save him"

And I give a long and deep sigh... I've lost another Operative...

End


	2. 007 and the shrink p1 the first visit

_**A/N: **_

_**This series is dedicated to Prosper-the-XVIII who likes to have their feels abused majorly and is one of my regular readers of my 00Q fanfic when I write it :)**_

_**You'll be delighted to know Prosper that I will be writing another much larger 00Q fan fiction called mayhem has no number which I shall be trying to start soonish**_

_**But I digress you want your feelings abused now don't you? ;-)**_

_**Well... This is part one of a two part one shot story **_

_**Here James is visiting the resident MI6 Shrink. He wants to get back into the field..but he needs to face the demons of that day again before he will be allowed to return to work**__._

James was waiting for the psychiatrist; it was the time of the week he dreaded, the time where he visited her for his weekly session to discuss his inner most demons.

He knew the drill well as he's been through it before but this time it was different, the sun was bursting though the very large windows and hitting James' stubbled face and the room was full of shelving with books and various statues the room was ultra modern with a hit of old world charm considering the leather chairs and the very large table which was in front of him.

He was about to discuss the one thing he had been suppressing for the last two and a half months, the death of his lover and colleague Q. He loved Q deeply more than words could express and while everyone had moved on from the incident which claimed Q's life; Bond Couldn't quite do it, he couldn't quite get past the feelings that somehow it was his fault he died in his arms that day.

James had been having a god awful time, he struggled with the flashbacks to the point of jeopardizing his work and forcing M's hand into getting James into see the resident psychiatrist before she will even consider letting him back on active duty, he had also been heavily drinking which further compounded the issues he had been experiencing, James' had been fighting these feelings alone and he didn't feel he needed the psychiatrist's help in anyway shape or form

He had been coming to see the psychiatrist for the last few weeks and while he didn't like the idea, he knew it was an evil he had to get through if he was ever allowed to get back to work. James' hears the door open and turns his head around to see the very lovely woman walk though the door.

"Annabelle, How are you?" Bond uttered with a reserved smile

"Bond, I am fine." Annabelle replied she walks though the door.

Annabelle had been apart of MI6 since she finished her degree at Oxford university, she cut a fine figure in her usual skirt blue blouse and fine high heeled shoes, she walked around the table and placed the files on her desk she sat down in her chair; she grabbed the first file off the top of her pile; it was James' file.

"Now James, How have you been doing?"

"I have been fine, nothing spectacular" Bond says lying through his teeth

"M told me you have started to drink heavy again"

"It wasn't that heavy, it was a small amount"

"That's not what I heard Bond, look I have been asked to assess you to see if your fit to return to duty; I cannot do that if you refuse to let me help you"

Bond shuffles in his seat, he really doesn't want to discuss how he's feeling; he really didn't feel this was really necessary nor warranted but he humors her just to keep things moving. He hated the way he was feeling and the way M forced him to go and see the psychiatrist, but he had no choice if he wanted to go back into the field he needed to do this.

"Yes, I have been drinking but I didn't think it was that much, I only had half a bottle" James' explains, rubbing his chin as he does so.

Annabelle looks at James sternly "It might not be much for you, but it's a lot according to other people"

James scorns,"Right, and your here to try to save me?"

"No, I am here to help you; I can't help you if you don't tell me whats going on"

James snaps " I'll tell you what's going on. I failed Q, he should be alive and by my side instead I had to bury him in the ground; I'll never kiss him again. I'll never see him again. You can't imagine what I've been though, the beating myself up over it; the nightmares. I flashback to that day every day, I can never forget because I should have saved him and I didn't and it's my fault"

Annabelle listens to James as he speaks, she makes notes. She thinks about what James is saying, while she hasn't been in the situation James is in; she can related in certain ways.

"James, While I don't understand the position your in; I can relate to the feelings your experiencing. I am here to get you back into the field as I know that is your want. Your suppressing the feelings relating to that day I can't sign you off as fit for duty until you face those feelings head on, You know the binge drinking isn't going to help you."

James ponders what Annabelle has said, he realizes that if he is to ever go back into active service he needed to stop feeling sorry for himself, this wasn't the man he was and James knows that Q would have been upset if he saw him this way.

Tears start to fall softly down James' face,"Okay, maybe I am suppressing stuff. I am struggling, it was way too soon Q's passing. I haven't been myself, my moods have been erratic and I can't sleep either"

"That is why I'm here, to make sure you handle difficult situations better" Annabelle says as she passes James' a box of tissues to wipe away the tears.

End of Part one.


End file.
